1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a device and method for mixing and applying hair coloring chemicals to a user's hair.
2. Background Information
Hair coloring is commonly used to provide more fashionable or desirable looks. A number of different types of hair coloring are known, among which temporary hair color, semi-permanent hair color, demi-permanent hair color, and permanent hair color are the most common types. Temporary hair color can be obtained through rinses, shampoos, gels, sprays, and foams and lasts only from one shampoo to the next because color particles are deposited on the outside of the hair shaft. Semi-permanent hair color contains no or very low levels of developer, peroxide or ammonia, and the color usually lasts up to 4-5 shampoos because the pigment molecules can partially penetrate the hair shaft. Demi-permanent hair color contains a developer and an alkaline agent other than ammonia, and the color typically lasts up to 20-28 shampoos. Permanent hair color contains an alkalizing agent ammonia and a developer, the concentration of which is higher than the concentration of developer used in demi-permanent hair color. The permanent hair color will not wash out and is the only way to dye dark hair into a lighter shade.
A developer used in demi-permanent hair color and permanent hair color is an oxidizing agent that opens the cuticle to allow the color to penetrate the cuticle layer. Typically, hydrogen peroxide is used as a developer.